My guardian Angel
by Danisa-chan
Summary: Sasuke hatte sich neben Sakura gesetzt und war bei ihr eingeschlafen. Doch was ist wenn Sakura aufwacht, noch bevor er wieder von ihrer Seite verschwinden kann und sie ihn dort sitzen sieht...? SasuSaku Fortsetzung zu Vielleicht, irgendwann


http://animexx. 

----------

My guarding Angel… 

**Kapitel 1 „My guarding Angel…"**

Als Sakura aufwachte fühlte sie sich wohlig, warm und beschützt.

Die dicke Decke auf dem Bett war fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und sie kuschelte sich noch mehr in sie hinein, wie eine Katze die noch nach ein paar längere, weiteren Minuten Schlaf suchte. Die Wärme unter der Decke war so angenehm, dass sie in diesem Moment beinahe geschnurrt hätte, wäre sie eine gewesen.

Sie rekelte sich lasziv und wohlig unter dieser Wärme und seufzte, ohne auch nur mit einem Gedanken daran, die Augen zu öffnen, und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch etwas weiter in den dichten, warmen Leinen um auch ihre Nase mit ihr zu bedecken, die ihr als einziges an ihrem Körper seltsam kalt vorkam.

Doch der Gedanke war sofort darauf auch schon wieder fast vergessen als die Wärme sie ein weiteres Mal komplett umhüllte. Und sie atmete leise, zufrieden in ihre Decke aus, deren Duft, wie sie unterschwellig bemerkte, seltsam anders war als sonst, doch sie schenkte es Kaum Beachtung da es trotzdem seltsam angenehm war. Und sie seufzte nur leise und kuschelte sich nur noch weiter in die Leinen und atmete diesen seltsam beruhigenden Geruch ein, der sie schier wieder in den Schlaf wiegen wollte.

Sie hatte von Sasuke geträumt, die letzte Nacht. Und Träume von ihm waren immer gute Träume.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau was sie geträumt hatte, doch auf jeden Fall war er da gewesen, und das allein schaffte es ein kleines, schlaftrunkenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen.

Sie wollte auch so gerne noch weiterschlafen, doch ein Windhauch lenkte sie unvermittelt davon ab der plötzlich durch ihr Zimmer geweht kam und ihr nun in seiner kühlen Umarmung über das Gesicht streichelte und ihr leicht ein paar Strähnen ihres kurzen pinken Haars von hinten in das Gesicht blies. Ebenso wie der Wind nun ebenfalls leicht ihren unbedeckten Nacken streifte, der als einziges von der Decke unbedeckt war, und Sakura zitterte leicht und krümmte sich unbewusst noch weiter zusammen, um dem kalten Wind keine Angriffsfläche mehr geben zu können.

Doch es war nicht eher, das sie ihre Nase noch einmal sanft in den weißen Leinen vergrub um sie wieder warm zu halten, dass ihr mit erneuter Klarheit auffiel, dass ihre Decke wirklich anders roch als sonst...

Und auf einmal lenkte sie das leicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab, sofort wieder ohne einen weiteren Gedanken im Schlaf zu versinken zu wollen, und sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, fast unmerklich, als ihr dieser Geruch mehr und mehr bewusst wurde…

Er war ihr bekannt, fast vertraut... Sie wusste, sie hatte ihn schon einmal gerochen und sie liebte diesen Duft, doch irgendwie… wollte etwas nicht passen…

Irgendetwas war plötzlich nicht richtig…

Und ihr Kopf zermarterte sich dabei, versuchte heraus zu finden was es war, was ihrem Geist auf einmal keine Ruhe mehr ließ, und sie atmete leise, hörbar aus als sie nicht darauf kam.

Müde öffnete das pinkhaarige Mädchen auf dem Bett schließlich ein hellgrünes Auge und sie blinzelte verschlafen anhand des wenigen an Sonne das erst durch ihr Fenster schien, und sie stöhnte leise, da es anscheinend noch kaum nach Sonnenaufgang war, und sie wollte sich wieder herumdrehen um sich auf der anderen Seite wieder einzukuscheln, sie bemerkte jedoch plötzlich dass auf der anderen Seite kein Platz mehr war und das ihre Hand nur noch feste, hölzerne Bettkante fühlte.

Und es war in diesem Moment das etwas in Sakuras Kopf Klick machte und dieses nagende Etwas in ihrem Kopf ihr plötzlich sehr klar erklärte, warum ihr die ganze Zeit schon etwas sehr Merkwürdig vorgekommen war…

Und auf einmal öffneten sich beide grünen Augen des pinkhaarigen Mädchens als sie plötzlich realisierte, dass ihr Fenster an der ganz falschen Seite war.

Wenn sie sich abends schlafen legte hatte sie ihr Fenster rechts von sich… nicht links!

Und links neben sich fühlte sie gerade nur Bettkante wo eigentlich eine Wand hätte sein sollen. Und auf einmal war Sakura hellwach und sie keuchte leise, als sie plötzlich realisierte, dass sie in einem fremden Bett lag und dazu noch in einem fremden Zimmer, dass sie nicht wieder erkannte.

Sie war kurz davor in eine leichte Panik auszubrechen als sie jedoch plötzlich unbewussten noch einmal einen Atemzug dieses einzigartigen Geruches aus der Decke nahm, und auf einmal wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihn nicht schon früher hatte erkennen können. Auf einmal wusste sie ganz genau wem dieser Duft gehörte…

Sasuke…

Und die nachträgliche Erläuterung- warum gerade dieser Duft an ihrem Bettzeug hafte, gepaart mit dem Begreifen, dass das hier in Fakt _nicht_ ihr Zimmer war- folgte auf dem Fuße.

Und die endgültige Realisierung schließlich, dass sie unbegreiflicherweise gerade irgendwie in Sasuke Uchihas Bett gelandet war, war genug um Sakura in diesem Moment einmal zitternd und bebend Atem holen zu lassen. Und sie starrte noch immer von sich, mit weit geöffneten grünen Augen und versuchte zu begreifen, irgendwas, was in der letzten Nacht nur vorgefallen war, doch sie kam auf kein Ergebnis. Alles was da war, war auf einmal völlig verschwommen in ihrem Kopf.

Okay, Sakura…" sagte sie sich nun innerlich und atmete zur Beruhigung noch ein weiteres Mal zittrig ruhig aus. Nur ruhig bleiben… Es gibt sicher eine äußerst logische Erklärung für das ganze hier... Du musst nur ruhig bleiben. Ausatmen… einatmen… 

Ihre eigenen Worte, wenn auch nur in ihrem Kopf, schienen zu wirken… Und langsam beruhigte sich der Puls frenetischen Mädchens wieder, der- wie es ihr vorkam- für die letzten Sekunden irgendwo in ihrem Hals pulsiert haben musste.

Und langsam, ganz langsam setzte sich das pinkhaarige Mädchen schließlich in dem, ihr unbekannten, Bett auf und sah sich um, um nun auch ihren Seelenfrieden etwas mehr Ruhe zu geben und ihm zu vergewissern, dass da wirklich nichts Angsteinflößendes um sie herum war.

Doch kaum hatten ihre Augen auch nur einen Blick nach vorne genommen, hatte sie auch schon plötzlich das distinktive Gefühl ihr Herz bliebe auf einmal für gute zehn Sekunden in diesem Moment stehen…

Denn vor ihr, neben dem weit geöffneten Fenster, dessen einfallender Wind nun leise das dunkles Haar aus seiner Stirn wehte, saß Sasuke Uchiha- auf einem hölzernen Stuhl, nicht einmal einen Meter von dem einfachen Holztisch neben sich entfernt. Sein dunkler Kopf leicht an die einfache, weiß verputzte Wand hinter sich angelehnt, das Gesicht leicht nach oben gewandt, mit fast entspannt geschlossenen Augen und leicht gespreizten Beinen über denen lose entspannt nun seine beiden Arme ruhten.

Und es war erst in diesem Moment das das pinkhaarige Mädchen auf dem Bett realisierte, dass Sasuke nackt war…

Bis auf eine Boxershorts die ihr in diesem Moment fast mehr verriet als sie noch möglich verhüllen konnte…

Und das pinkhaarige Mädchen verfiel auf einmal in eine absolute Stille… Ihre hellgrünen Augen waren groß und weit geöffnet und sie starrten noch immer auf ihren schlafenden Teamkameraden genau vor ihr, der gerade, in fast weniger als nichts, vor ihr in diesem Zimmer saß.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr auf einmal bis zum Hals, in einem heftigen und unkoordinierten Rhythmus, und sie drückte die weiße Decke unbewusst noch etwas fester an ihre Brust als wenn sie sie retten könnte. Sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Doch es war plötzlich in diesem Moment dass eine Augenbraue des schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor ihr auf einmal plötzlich leicht anfing zu zucken, als würde ihn etwas stören, und Sakura entließ all ihre angesammelte Luft wieder auf einen Schlag, in reinster, instinktiver und unlogischer Panik, dass es vielleicht DAS gewesen war, was ihn auf einmal plötzlich erwachen ließ.

Und zu ihrem weiteren, unterschwelligen Schock war es nur einen Moment später dass sich das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen wirklich wieder entspannte, die leichte Anspannung fast wieder vollständig aus seinem Körper wich die ihn unwillkürlich überfallen hatte. Und Sakura atmete noch einmal zitternd und tief aus, plötzlich mit wie wild klopfendem Herzen, das sich einfach plötzlich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte, als sie jetzt plötzlich wusste, was es war und ihn vorhin fast aufwachen ließ.

Ganz ruhig bleiben, Sakura! ermahnte sie sich innerlich noch einmal und bemerkte kaum, wie ihre innere Stimme die Worte tatsächlich dachte. Solange du atmest wird er dich nicht entdecken, EGAL wie unlogisch sich das gerade auch anhören mag!! Immer schön EINatmen und AUSatmen! EINatmen und ausatmen… 

Alle Sinne des Uchihas, auch wenn er gerade schlief, schienen immer noch fest und unzertrennbar auf diesem Raum konzentriert zu sein.

Und selbst wenn sie aufhörte zu atmen, störte es sein Empfinden- zwar nur in den tiefsten Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins, jedoch anscheinend so weit dass es jeder Zeit an die Oberfläche dringen und ihm „bewusst" werden konnte.

Im Falle eines Eindringlings, eines plötzlichen hochgeschobenen Fensters, hätte das in dieser Situation lebensrettend sein können. Doch der Gedanke brachte im Moment leider gar nichts um Sakuras wie wild klopfenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Sie zwang sich auf einmal nur wieder tief und gleichmäßig durchzuatmen, dass er nicht aufwachte, und bekämpfte die irrationale Angst, dass er möglicherweise jeden Moment die Augen aufschlagen und sie entdecken könnte…

Wieder schien es zu wirken.

Und langsam…ganz langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder, ebenso wie ihre Atmung, zu einer fast wieder normalen Frequenz. Und fast zeitgleich bemerkte sie wie sich der Körper des Uchihas wieder völlig entspannte, wie das letzte Quäntchen Anspannung letztendlich aus seinem Körper wich, bis er schließlich wieder völlig still und ruhig an der Zimmerwand angelehnt dasaß, mit seinem schwarzen Kopf an die weiße Wand hinter sich angelehnt und immer noch ruhig und tief geschlossenen Augen.

Sakura hätte fast aufgeseufzt aus purer, unendlicher Erleichterung, doch sie hielt sich ängstlich davon ab; nicht sicher ob sie es überhaupt wagen konnte, was ihr wohl auch niemand übel nahm.

Er hatte gerade das Fehlen _ihrer Atmung_ bemerkt, verdammt! Wer sagte ihr da, dass er nicht auch einen zu tiefen Atemzug ihrerseits wahrnehmen würde??

Also verhielt sie sich weiterhin still und versuchte tief und ruhig durchzuatmen ohne dabei jedoch all zu offensichtlich zu sein.

Sakura jedoch erzitterte erneut, unbewusst, als ein erneuter Windhauch ihre nun fast bloßen Arme und Beine streifte die hinter der Decke fast völlig bar waren, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Dafür jedoch spielte der Wind nun auch in seinen dunklen, mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren, strich ihm die vorderen paar Strähnen seines dunklen Ponys leicht in sein Gesicht, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken- sein Gesicht blieb weiterhin unverändert und seine Atmung völlig regelmäßig.

Und auf einmal schalt Sakura sich selbst, dass sie es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte...

Dass da noch eine Atmung neben ihrer und unter dem Wind in diesem Zimmer gewesen war. Doch sie hatte überhaupt nicht aufgepasst. Ja, mit keiner Silbe daran gedacht, dass da noch jemand in ihrem Zimmer hatte sei können…

Das pinkhaarige Mädchen zitterte noch einmal unter ihrer Decke bei einem erneuten kühlen Luftzug, der die weiße Gardine vor dem Fenster nun um einige Zentimeter empor trug und ihr nun kalt über das Gesicht strich, und sie fragte sich, wie er das nur machte…

Sie trug eine Decke und dazu auch noch das lose, weiße T-Shirt das er ihr gestern Abend zum Schlafen noch praktisch aufgezwungen hatte, und das ihr nun bis zu ihren Knien fiel- Er jedoch saß völlig nackt da. Mit nichts, was dem Wind etwas entgegensetzten konnte, außer einer hellgrauen Boxershorts.

Und hier saß sie und zitterte unter ihrem großen T-Shirt, während er völlig regungslos neben dem Fenster da saß, praktisch dem Wind vollständig ausgebreitet, und er die Kälte auf seiner nackten Haut nicht einmal zu spüren schien.

Für einige Sekunden streiften die grünen Augen des Mädchens den vor ihr liegenden Körper intensiv und aufmerksam, bis sie bemerkte was sie tat, sich eine leichte Röte auf ihr Gesicht schlich und sie schließlich verlegen weg sah...

Auch ohne dass sie jemals diese visuelle Bestätigung gebraucht hätte, hätte sie sagen können, dass ihr stiller, schwarzhaariger Teamkamerad einen durchaus gut aussehenden Körper hatte. Er hatte nicht umsonst mehr Fangirls in diesem Dorf als jeder andere…

Seine Statur war durchgehend schlank und durchtrainiert und selbst in dieser entspannten Position zeichneten sich feine Muskeln, unter dem einfallenden Licht und seiner hellen Haut, deutlich ab.

Sakura hätte diese Bestätigung wirklich nicht gebraucht. Jedoch ihn jetzt so unbeschützt, so völlig offen vor ihr zu sehen machte sie auf eine unbeschreibliche Art plötzlich unglaublich nervös und unsicher. Und sie wusste nicht wohin sie gucken sollte ohne alt zu offensichtlich dabei zu starren.

Und als sich ihr Herzschlag ein weiteres Mal erhöhte und sie die Decke schützend und Hilfe suchend noch etwas fester vor ihrem Körper umkrallte ohne ihn anzusehen, zitternd, kam zu ihr plötzlich wieder- mit klopfendem Herzen- die Frage, was er hier machte...

So sehr ihr Verstand auch gerade raste und zurückdachte, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern hier, so mit Sasuke, am gestrigen Abend eingeschlafen zu sein. In der Tat konnte sie sich gar nicht erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie wusste nur noch schwach, dass ihr Kopf kaum das Kissen ihres Bettzeugs berührt hatte als sie auch schon fast im Land der Träume versunken war, von den ganzen Strapazen des Laufes, der Hagelkörner und letztendlich auch nur der bloßen Tatsache, in Sasukes Haus zu sein…

Sasuke, hatte sie- soweit sie zurückdachte, seitdem er ihr das T-Shirt in die Hand gedrückt hatte und schließlich still über dem Flur, mit seinem eigenen Bettzeug, im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war- seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen.

Dass er jetzt, bis auf eine Boxershorts, auf einmal nackt vor ihr in seinem Zimmer lag machte die Sache noch um einiges verwirrender.

Und so sehr ihr Herz auch bei diesem gedanklichen Bild raste, wusste sie dass es keinen Sinn ergab…

Sie hatte kein seltsames Essen gestern zu sich genommen. Alkohol, so weit sie sich erinnerte, gab es auch nicht. Ja, nicht einmal ein Hagelkorn hatte sie getroffen oder verletzt, was jetzt irgendwie die Halluzination hier vor ihr hätte erklären können.

Wie es schien hatte es Uchiha Sasuke einfach irgendwie, fast kleidungslos, in dieses Zimmer verschlagen ohne jeglichen Grund…

Und der daraus resultierende, schlussfolgernde Gedanke war plötzlich… dass er es selbst getan haben musste…

Die tausend Fragen die aus dieser einfachen Festsstellung resultierten schien förmlich in ihrem Kopf zu schwirren… mit solcher Geschwindigkeit verteilten sie sich, dass es sie fast schwindlig machte.

Doch Sakura schloss einfach die Augen und atmete ein weiteres Mal noch einmal tief durch um ihre wie wild umherwandernden Gedanken wieder zu beruhigen. Und ohne dass sie wusste warum und wieso öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah ihn an…

Sie saßen nicht einmal sehr weit auseinander. Es war kaum drei Meter vom Bett dass sich die Beine des Tisches schließlich dem einfachen Holzboden anschlossen, die letztendlich weiter in seinen bloßen Füßen am Boden mündeten.

Sakura sah ihn weiter an, wie ihr kalter und meist so emotionsloser Teamkamerad gerade so still, und fast komplett nackt vor ihr saß und stetig, fast unbemerkt atmete.

Und sie fragte sich… ob er wohl wirklich die Kälte spürte die gerade leicht und stetig über seine bloße Haut blies und unter deren kühler Umarmung er nicht einmal mehr zu reagieren schien, mit einem Blick der an Melancholie grenzte.

Würde seine Haut genauso sein, wie sie von hier aus aussah…

Kalt und blass wie Schnee wenn sie sie berührte…?

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Der drang aufzustehen, zu ihm hinüber zu gegen und ihm seine eigene wärmende Decke um die Schultern zu legen auf einmal stärker denn je.

Doch das war immer schon die Art gewesen, wie alles in die Brüche gegangen war, nicht wahr…? dachte sie innerlich, und auf ihre Lippen schlich sich ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln und ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich auf einmal unmerklich wieder.

Immer hatte sie die Dinge kaputt gemacht, weil sie meist einfach zu weit gegangen war und die Grenze nicht erkannte hatte, wann es einfach besser war aufzuhören. Hatte immer den Moment zerstört, wenn etwas erst wirklich gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen war und hatte ihn am Ende dazu gebracht, sie meist nur noch stärker zu missachten…

Und wenn sie jetzt aufstand gäbe es eine 85prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sie mit großer Sicherheit hören und aufwachen würde…und danach wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden würde…

Und sie schloss die Augen. Ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln auf ihren leicht pinken Lippen, trotz all dieser Gedanken, als sie nun leicht ihren Kopf hob um ihren schlafenden Teamkameraden noch einmal ansah, der immer noch leise an der weißen Wand lehnte vor ihr dasaß und ihr keine Antwort gab.

Ihre grünen Augen waren nichts sagend und völlig ruhig als sie ihn betrachteten.

Und noch einmal fiel ihr Blick auf sein Gesicht das auf einmal so seltsam ruhig, ja fast entspannt vor ihr lag. Und noch einmal senkte sie ihre Augen, ein kleines, unmerkliches, fast geisterhaftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen als sie die Decke noch etwas fester umfasste und ihre Entscheidung gefallen war...

Okay, Sasuke-kun… dachte sie dann. Ich lasse es dein Geheimnis bleiben… 

Und damit ließ sie sich einfach wieder in das Bett zurück gleiten. Leise, damit er sie nicht hörte, und sie drehte sich erst wieder vorsichtig und umsichtig auf ihre Seite, in eine weitestgehend fast wieder entspannte Position, ehe sie wieder leicht ausatmete…

Warum

Noch immer zog diese Frage in ihrem Kopf unendliche, leise Kreise…

Doch sie wusste, dass war etwas was ihr niemand beantworten konnte und sie wohl wahrscheinlich auch niemals erfahren würde…

Fakt war schlichtweg einfach nur, dass er da war.

Und fürs erste, als sie wieder ihre Augen schloss sodass der Schlaf sie ein erneutes Mal friedlich in seine vergessende Umarmung nehmen konnte, war das genug…

Und sie schloss die Augen ohne noch einmal aufzusehen. Ohne den schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch einmal anzusehen, der immer noch tief und ruhig, nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr, an der Zimmerwand, schlief.

Sie wusste irgendwie… dass sie dieses Bild, wie er so vor ihr da saß, nicht so schnell vergessen würde…

Morgen würde wahrscheinlich wieder alles beim Alten sein, wie sie wusste dass es sein würde… Er würde wieder kühl und distanziert zu ihr sein. Mit nichts weggebend was mehr an diese Nacht erinnern würde... Und sie würde diesen Part spielen und ihn in diesem Glauben lassen.

Wichtig war nur…

Und ein kleines Lächeln spielte sich auf den Lippen des rosahaarigen Mädchens, dass nicht mal sie mehr bemerkte, dass aber da sein würde, wenn der kühle, schwarzhaarige Uchiha aufwachte, keine halbe Stunde später, und auf sie hinuntersah- kurz bevor er sich leise umdrehte, um das Zimmer lautlos wie ein Schatten zu verlassen, als wenn er nie da gewesen war.

Doch wichtig war nur, _dass_ er da gewesen war.

Und das, war alles was zählte…

_Maybe someday you will even be able to tell me…_

_You are my guardian angel after all… _

OWARI


End file.
